The Morning Stream
List of The Morning Stream Episodes Podcast Homepage The Morning Stream was launched on January 24th, 2011 by Scott Johnson and Brian Ibbott. It streams every Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday morning at 8am PST / 11am EST with a podcast version of the episode being put up for download later that day. A typical episode runs around 90-120 minutes. On March 6th, 2014 the first episode of TMSPM aired thanks to the contributions of Patreon members! To contribute to TMS, check out their Patreon page. The Tadpool (fan community) Daily Show Segments Stump a Trek Nerd Scott calls Darrell the TrekNerd to ask him a trivia question about Star Trek. Generally there will be four options for Darrel to choose from, unless it is a true or false question. Most days Darrell will try and delay answering so that he will have more time to figure out the answer, which has caused the chat room to start taking bets. If he answers correctly he gets to hear the smooth, rich sound of Scott Fletcher telling him "Congratulations, you're a winner!" If he gets the question wrong then he gets to hear a lady say "Pro-boner". Initially the Star Trek question were about all things Star Trek, but after several questions about Star Trek series that Darrell didn't know anything about, the questions became focused on "The Original Series" and "The Next Generation." Food Tasting Fans and friends send Scott and Brian food and drink from all over the world. The intrepid hosts sample new items every day live on the air and give their opinions of experience. News Stories from around the world are looked at from the world of politics to stupid scientific studies. On slower news days, Scott has admitted to searching google news for the word "penis". Celebrity Poop The world of celebrities gets examined as our heroes take a look at the antics of those non-podcasting "famous" people. Weird Web The depths of the internet are examined as our hosts take a look at a weird and bizarre website. On Tuesdays, Weird Things replaces Weird Web. Songs After Celebrity Poop and then again at the end of the show, Scott will play two songs chosen by Brian. They are generally covers of songs that Brian has collected over the years for his show Coverville. Brian will from time to time have a theme for the songs he chooses, but he does also pick them from listener recommendations. Requests can be made at http://tiny.cc/tmsrequests. To see the full list click here: http://frogpants.wikia.com/wiki/Songs_Played_on_The_Morning_Stream or check out the list on Coverville's site: http://coverville.com/tms. Scott Fletcher Quotes Mr. Scott Fletcher says funny, sarcastic, disturbing, sexy and interesting quotes just for TMS! Retro Sound Bites Played before the show and after the first song, Scott will play a sound bite from years gone by. This could be anything from commercials, radio shows, or cartoon PSAs. A good chunk of the sounds on Scott’s soundboard have originated from these sound bites. Misc Sound Clips Any clip Scott finds amusing, incluing commercials, youtube videos and politicians saying stupid things. Sponsorship There are two kinds of sponsorship of the show. The first kind is usually done by a company that sponsors the episode itself. Sometimes these companies will have contest to go along with the Sponsorship, such as MapHook with their daily prize giveaway followed by a weeklong giveaway. The second kind of sponsorship is done per segment. Starting off each segment was sponsored by another podcast from the Frogpants Network. That changed when Scott added a function to the website where for $10 a listener could sponsor a segment and give a short message that they personalize. There are times when these ads are ones that Scott has made up to make sure that each segment still has a sponsor. Sponsorship ads are read by Brian Ibbott. He'll read the main sponsor at the beginning and end of the show, along with any contest information that may go along with it. The segment sponsors are read before the segment. Weekly Show Segments Weekly appearances as follows: Therapy Thursday (Wendi Dunford) - 73 Current Geek/Tom's Tasty Tech Time Torrent (Tom Merritt) - 62 Major Spoilers (Stephen Schleicher) - 56 Fitness Geek (Bill Doran) - 54 Weird Things/JUrY Duty (Justin Robert Young) - 54 Recommentals Extra (Nicole Spagnuolo) - 54 Geek Food! (Kim Johnson and Sarah Brown) - 10 Monday Major Spoilers Stephen Schleicher of Major Spoilers comes on to discuss many of the geek related topics. Tuesday Fitness Geek Bill Doran, aka @chinbeard, offers fitness advice and challenges. He also does prop replicas and you can find more from him at punishedprops.com. Weird Things Justin Robert Young of the Weird Things website talks about unusual items in the world around us. Things he has discussed have varied from an encounter with a drunken space alien to various creatures of the cryptozoology world. It's a running joke for Scott to mutate Justin Robert Young's name, and the variations are recorded here. JRY was moved from Thursdays to Tuesdays from show 201 beacuse on endeavour to give Wendi as much time needed for Therapy Thursday. Wednesday Recommentals The little gems of the Netflix Streaming are brought to the forefront by Nicole Spagnuolo. An offshoot of the Recommentals section of the Movielicious podcast, Nicole discusses a few films that she has watched during her travels that are available on the Netflix Streaming. On the few occasions where she is unable to make an appearance on the show Scott, Brian, and even Scott Fletcher have filled in with their movie recommendations. Tom's Tomtacula Tasty Tech Time Torrent Tom Merritt comes on the show to discuss a geeky news story followed by a geeky story that a listener has submitted. This segment first aired on episode 51, April 20, 2011. Current Geek was retired and Tom's segment is now known as Tom's Tomtacula Tasty Testicular Tech Time Torrent. Thursday Therapy Thursdays Every Thursday Scott calls his sister, Wendi Dunford, a professional therapist to answer serious questions that listeners write in. She offers her professional advice and gives everyone a look into how the human mind works. Mashup Freakish Lemon provides a mashup of clips from a week's worth of episodes. Previous Segments Thing of the Day Starting off the show, Scott and Brian find a word or phrase that needs to be stricken from the language or just a thing that people do that is annoying. This has been transforemed into what is know as "Thing of the Day" where not only are words submitted to be stricken from the world, but also objects, places or things. People are allowed to use it one more time, and then never again. Mostly these are listener submissions, but from time to time Scott and Brian will be annoyed enough to add their own. Mail Bag Mondays E-mails are read on the air and is commented on. This was once a daily segment but was changed to weekly to help regulate episode length, which varies based on guest segments. Randomopedia Randomopedia was a daily segment where Scott would find something on wikipedia and share it. This segment ran for the first few weeks of TMS. Two Questions Nick From the 20 Questions podcast (Dornoll from AIE) asked both Scott and Brian a question each. The question is usually submitted and can vary from a plethora of topics. Update: this segment is now retired due to the demands of Nick's new job. Spring Blood Bath and Breakfast Brawl Marty from AIE creates a poll for each episode of pitting one thing against another. The two combatants can be either real or fictional. Comic Books Chris Renshaw of the website Obsessive Comics Disorder discusses major plot lines and general happenings that are going on with Marvel, DC, and independent comic book companies. Geek Food The Geek Food segment debuted after the re-launch of the Geek Food blog. Kim Johnson and Sarah Brown host. This segment first aired on show 294 and it will be a small up-date from the site. Potential Future Segments Science! A science segment was proposed in Episode 9. This concept reappeared later, when on an October 2011 episode of TMS, Scott mentioned that they are working on incorporating a Science segment into TMS. Scott Fletcher Reads Stuff From the Internet This segment would be Scott Fletcher reading various things from the internet. So far it has only been a comment from the comments section of a game review of MX Vs ATV Alive during Episode 73. Friday Call-In Show In Episode 5, Scott and Brian contemplated doing a Friday show that would be 30-45 minutes of just call-ins. Memes Evolution of Justin Robert Young's Name Scott gets Justin Robert Young's name wrong leading up to the Weird Things segment. One-Star Reviews Scott and Brian imagine listeners getting so annoyed at one specific thing they said that they will leave a one-star review. Scott Does... Scott does math. He does other things, too. ... Man During the News segment, if the article that Scott is reading begins with "... Man", Scott and Brian will repeat it in the voice of Stan Lee, make up an appropriate super-power and play the sound clip of Mr. Lee saying, "You silly person!". Cover Band Names Scott, Brian, guests and the Tadpool often joke that something said on the show would be a great cover band name. Here's a handy dandy list! Wrestling Names Similar to the cover band names meme, the hosts imagine phrases from the show to have been their wrestling name in high school. Apparently the hosts changed names often. Heir to the Fortune People mentioned on the show (in news bits, callers or fans, etc.) will often be assumed to be rightful heirs to the fortune of someone or something with a similar name. Utah Connections Scott has an expansive knowledge of all things Utah and loves to show it. Love the Show, Though People began signing their emails this way after someone tweeted that they love the show despite the fact that Scott and Brian don't look like they sound. Clip Origins Category:Podcasts